Like paper dolls
by x.lithium
Summary: Don't you know, Lisbon? You have the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. Can't you hear me, Lisbon? Come on woman, I would never hurt you. Don't you believe him? No, Lisbon doesn't either.


A great big thank you to all reviewers, readers, and people who have alerted/favourited for my past stories. You guys are great and immensely appreciated. By the way I am getting so _so _excited for season three to come out!

I know that this one might be a tad confusing, but do give it a chance and read to the bottom. :) Helpful criticism is always as welcomed as reviews.

_but in another life we keep all our promises, in another life I would make you stay; _(The One That Got Away, Katy Perry)  
**Like paper dolls**

**put on your toughest smile **

Jane is used to being right about people.

Lisbon thinks what he did was wrong but the victim's father is being pampered and tended to in a hospital already and there is nothing she can do about it now anyway (weak weak powerless - her team thinks she is Superman, but this is all she ever was). It doesn't matter, the man was an arrogant bastard anyway. But she has to teach Jane, it is her duty (job fault work). Her tactic today is to ignore him.

Don't you know, Lisbon? You have the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. Can't you hear me, Lisbon? Come on woman, I would never hurt you.

She smiles.

Don't you believe him? No, Lisbon doesn't either.

Jane is used to being right about people; he isn't wrong this time. (But her hair is straight today, and she scolds and yells and tells him all the rules he already knows.) He is right about her too, the variations of her hair tell him most everything he needs to know anyway.

**look pretty for the murder**

This is not a love story.

Her hair is curled and he kisses her lips (Vintage Red lipstick - he's checked, _but she'll never know_) and pulls her hair and thrusts and touches and holds (needs wants is _completely drowned in her_) but this is not a love story. He couldn't stay with her even if he wants because they are in her office and afterwards she turns and pushes him off her couch. She says it is an accident and tells him she is sorry (she is the prettiest liar he has ever caught) and he leaves her because her hair is curled and she hates him more than anything right now.

She is worth everything to him but everything that she is worth to herself, he takes from her (it isn't stealing if she is giving). This is not a love story.

**be everything you'll never become**

He tugs lightly on her ponytail and she slaps his chest and grins. She could have been beautiful - not that she isn't. He likes her ponytail, flicks it twice throughout the day and is careful not to dislodge it from his ankle as he sits comfortably on the couch in her apartment watching _Breakfast At Tiffany's _with her sitting on the floor in front of him. She could have been beautiful, he thinks, as he pushes her down on the floor and tickles her. He thinks he loves her.

Can't you hear him telling her? No, Lisbon doesn't either.

She could have been beautiful - not that she isn't. She could have been more though; more beautiful than pain and scars and death and all the ugly truths weighing (crushing mutilating devouring) her down and thieving away everything she'll never become. (She is the shadow of a flame, but that is enough for him.)

**pretend you're an easy person to forget**

Her hair isn't curled with an iron and this, he knows, makes all the difference. He twines her wavy hair through his fingers and she scolds him and lays out the undefinable line (_it is not professional, Jane_) but she is amused and lets him pull her hand into the building anyway. He is used to being right about people, and he knows her far better than anyone else (he knows who she was and who she isn't and who she wishes she could be, too).

They watch old movies and he pushes her down on the couch. He twines her wavy hair through his fingers without looking away and they both smile when he kisses her hip bone. She is professional and his best friend and lover and these are the only days she looks for someone worth knowing and trusting and maybe even loving in him. (They are flimsy and weak and see-through, and paper dolls were never meant to fight wars.)

But tomorrow she'll be gone and he never did have her courage and she is so _fucking_ far gone gone gone (_until the next time_).

**put out your heart **

Jane is used to being right about people, but today Lisbon walks into the CBI with bangs. I _want you__ need you love you would never, ever, ever hurt you. _Don't you understand, Lisbon? You are _worth everything to me _and I would _give anything would die would live would lie would trust for you, Lisbon._

Can't you hear him?


End file.
